1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus and a method for specifying a place of a moving body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique for calculating a place with use of GPS (Global Positioning System) is widely used as a technique for specifying a place, to which a moving body moves, in navigation apparatuses for vehicle installation or in cellular phones. But the technique with use of GPS has a disadvantage that it needs to receive electro-magnetic waves transmitted from at least three GPS satellites to calculate the place, to which the moving body moves. A technique to solve the above disadvantage is proposed in the following Patent Document 1. In the technique, a signal is exchanged between two separate radio stations whose geographical locations are known, whereby a geographical location of a moving body is measured.
Patent Document 1: International Publication No. 2005/012939
But even in the technique disclosed in Patent Document 1, since it is essential to receive an electro-magnetic wave from the radio station to calculate the geographical location of a moving body, it is hard for the technique to calculate the location in a basement or in an office building where the electro-magnetic wave cannot be received. The technique disclosed in Patent Document 1 has also a disadvantage that, while the moving body stays in the basement or in the office building, the location of the moving body cannot be measured.